


Transgender Reader/Negan Fanfic Snapshot 4

by Incognito_RabbitFox



Series: Walking Dead-Negan [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito_RabbitFox/pseuds/Incognito_RabbitFox
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s)/Reader
Series: Walking Dead-Negan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573651
Kudos: 1





	Transgender Reader/Negan Fanfic Snapshot 4

I was throwing the last of his clothes out of the window when Negan grabbed me from behind. His arms wrapped around my waist and he heaved me around towards the couch. He let go and I was catching my balance, but he pushed me again to shove me onto the couch. Negan climbed on top of me before I could roll away. I did sit up and try to begin throwing him off before he could stop me, but of course he was already one step ahead of pissed off me. He pinned my arms above my head and held my face in one hand.  
“Do you need help, boss?” a nameless Savior spoke up.  
“Just get my fuckin clothes off the fuckin ground,” Negan growled while maintaining eye contact with me. I glared back at him, confident that he wouldn’t hurt me. The problem was, I also couldn’t bring myself to hurt him. The door was locked from the outside locks he had put on overnight.  
“Tell me yourself when I’m a prisoner, don’t send some second-rate lackey. Coward,” I tacked on ‘coward’ and spat the word at him.  
“I fuckin told you last night when you were bouncing on my cock, darlin. You crossed a line throwin my shit out for everyone to see. What am I supposed to do about this lost respect?”  
“You crossed a fuckin line locking-”  
“YOU LEFT ME!” Negan interrupted me, screaming. I pulled my hands from his grip to cover my ears. He fell forward slightly when I did that, I suppose forgetting again that I’m as strong as he is for the most part.  
“Shit, my hearing!” I mumbled.  
“You. Left. Me,” Negan repeated. He straddled me sitting upright. His other hand left my face too and both hung listlessly at his sides. He was boring into my soul with the eye contact and his sad, brown eyes. Guilt was creeping in, which I pushed away.  
“I’m not gonna stay in this apartment, Negan.”  
“You’re not gonna leave me again,” was his stern reply. I wasn’t sure how to respond. Negan wouldn’t be happy with my answer of ‘I figured out I belong with you’ or a promise. He really would keep me here for the rest of my life.  
“I’m not searching for Dwight and Sherry. I meant that too. Fuck, (Y/N), I meant all of it. Didn’t you? I’ll find you stray cats or some shit to play with in here. But you’re not ever leaving again. I’m in charge, what I say goes,” Negan was rambling thoughts out until his demeanor changed as the last sentence was said. His body relaxed and he sighed, “I don’t. I don’t know why I’m trying this act with you. You left me. If you died I was gonna kill myself. I’m never going to feel that way again.”


End file.
